The present invention relates to methods of conveying information to nervous system of a person. Such methods can be used by people with affected sensing organs, for example by blind or deaf people.
Methods of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such well known methods is disclosed in the patent document WO 96/33481 of Oct. 24, 1996. The method disclosed in this reference deals with conveyor information to the nervous system of a person, which includes disintegration of an initial information into separate streams, coating each stream as a sequence of signals, and transmitting each stream signals to separate fixed points situated on the integument of a person formed in total tactile information zone. The above described method has a disadvantage that during transmission of signals to the sensitive skin information zone the receptors adapt to coming influences, and as a result their sensitivity reduces. Another disadvantage of the existing method is that strong signals not only activated receptors of the areas of the skin sensitive zone to which they are being transmitted, but also the receptors of adjacent points. As a result, the perception of relatively weak signals is suppressed by strong ones. Therefore the application of this method is accompanied by reducing discernibility of the signals perception and loss of information being sent to the skin sensitive zone.